Collapsible display signs and posts are typically fabricated from cardboard or similar flexible material. Display signs of this general type are used in merchandising articles in food stores, for example. They must be produced inexpensively and still be attractive in appearance and capable of withstanding rather rough treatment. These signs are often of considerable size when erected, but should be very compact when disassembled for shipping or storage purposes.
When erecting the display sign, it is most desirable to have the sign as close as possible to the merchandise being advertised as possible. U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,804 to Guyer, Jr., et al, discloses a supporting bracket for securing a display sign to a vertical surface by using double faced adhesive strips. This is insufficient for heavy signs, and even lighter signs may eventually fall due to moisture in the environment which diminishes the surface adhesion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,641 to Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,419 to Stein, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,041 to Drueck, Jr. disclose various types of supporting bases for display signs. The supporting bases must sit on a flat surface, and, unless they are made unduly large, pose a risk for tipping their display signs. When the display sign rests on the floor, it takes up valuable floor space, potentially blocks rows of merchandise, and cannot always be placed in the vicinity of the merchandise it is intended to advertise. U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,629 to Moebius, U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,236 to Stein, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,392 to Voight disclose display signs which are adapted to be supported by bottles or jugs. While these may provide heavier supporting bases, it is not always convenient or attractive to display a bottle with a display sign.
Thus, there is a need for a display sign which can be securely supported in the vicinity of the merchandise it is advertising. There is further a need for a display sign which can be secured to a box without the use of adhesives. There is further a need for a display sign supporting bracket which can be made inexpensively and can be easily assembled. There is further a need for a display sign supporting bracket which is sturdy when assembled, but which can also lay flat for shipping. There is further a need for a display sign supporting bracket which can be adapted for use with a variety of display posts.